What I really want
by Amnesialove
Summary: Mikan Sakura wanted to be a model. That choice was taken away from her. She then chose to become a police officer where she meets a 19 year old boy and sees the good in her job and meets some one from her past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people I have come back to tell you of the new ideas I have. So I hope you enjoy this and please please review this story after. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

What I really want.

Chapter One.

Mikan Sakura, twenty two year old Parisian detective.

_Remembering_

At eighteen years old I was getting ready for my first interview as a model for the top magazine called

'_Fabulous Heights',_ but as I arrived there… Well this is what happened on that very day of my despair.

I woke up very early and as I got ready the nerves started to make themselves known to me.

This was the most important interview and photo shoot that I had to do in my whole life.

I made sure that I was wearing acceptable clothing and that my hair and make up wear done fully. I rushed out the door without any breakfast and ran to catch the next available bus. I knew that they wouldn't approve of any of the model wannabees arriving on the bus but I would stop a few miles away from the building.

As soon as I arrived I saw a long line of girls outside the _International Building of Fashion_ or IBF as it is more commonly known. Thee girls were tall but none where as tall as me. I looked down on these girls and wondered would this cause problem when I did the photo shoot.

I was half way through the line when I saw _her._ The number one fashion model Paris. Georgia, with the roll of the tongue 'r' as she likes it to be pronounced.

She looked at me, but of course how could she miss me, I was much taller than the rest of the girls.

Her assistants hurried her along while she continued to look at me.

I was coming very close to the end of the line and soon I would be judged on how I look and my skills as a model.

The nerves started to really annoy me but all I could do was wait.

Until I heard my name being called unrepentantly and thought there had to be a mistake but a girl in front told me that the list was in alphabetical order and no it was my turn o go in to the interview room.

**A/N: Hey it's over so I really hoped you enjoyed it so can you please review now and tell me what you think because I really appreciate it if you review.**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON.**

**Bye Bye,**

**Gina **

**XOXO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi people I'm back with another chapter I really hope you like it so please read it.**

**REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

What I really want.

Chapter Two.

As I walked to the interview room I could feel everyone stare at me.

I finally got there and entered.

There was five judges sitting in front of a white screen with lights, reflectors and a photographer ready to take the shoot.

I was told to stand in the middle of the floor and state my name, age and mobile number.

As soon as this was finished the first judge began to ask me questions on the basics of modelling.

Each judge asked me questions on the industry until I got to the last judge, Georgia.

'Well, I have to say that are judges were impressed with your answers and now it's time for you photo shoot so prepare yourself.'

As I did my normal poises for the photo shoot I added passion and ferocity to my eyes but I started to notice that some of the judges were looking like they had seen enough only after my sixth photo.

Very soon it was over and I was then told to exit the room while the judges made their decision.

It took only fifteen minutes and the I was called back in.

Georgia was the judge to tell me the decision and here is what she said.

'It seems that you are just the most uninteresting model tryout we have ever seen and that even for a model your height is to tall. Your poises are awkward looking and makes you look wider than needed.

Two of our judges did actually like you but this was a democracy vote and you got neither mine nor the other two judges vote so I'm afraid it's the end of the road for you.'

Those words hurt me the most.

That was not the last time I saw Georgia.

**A/N: That's it for now hope you liked it so now all there is left to do is to review!**

**Bye Bye ,**

**Gina XOXO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi people I'm back with another chapter I really hope you like it so please read it.**

**REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

What I really want.

Chapter Three.

Now back to the present day which is very important to me.

My real job is a Parisian police woman a only at twenty two years old.

I know it seems really strange to choose this job over a job in the beauty industry but after that day I never looked at myself again the same way and my confidence suffer a major blow.

The only thing now for me was to make the world better in one way and that was to fight crime.

Only thing is that it is my day off today and some one else will have to take my responsibility.

Right now I'm in a quaint little coffee shop just opposite the national bank. I'm watching what people are doing but not really paying any attention as I sip my _café au late._

I look down for a moment and as quickly as blinking I hear a loud gunshot and people scream. I look quickly up and see that, as cliché as this sounds, that the bank has three armed gun men. One standing above a civilian on the floor, another pointing his gun at the cashier and the last one shouting orders at the citizens.

I know I'm off duty but this is defiantly an emergency and I just so happen to have gun with ammo in my handbag.

Since I am an officer of the law I am permitted to use this in scenarios like this.

It seems some one has called an ambulance but I should get in there and stop the gunmen causing any more injuries.

This could endanger my life but I will try my hardest to stop this crime from succeeding.

**A/N: That's it for now I will upload as soon as I can. Hope you liked it.**

**Bye Bye,**

**Gina XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update but I'm getting back into my stride with my stories and will hopefully be making a new one quite soon. Hope you enjoy this though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

What I really want.

Chapter four:

It's time. I have to go in there. I have no choice.

Seeing the panicked looks on everyone's faces is giving me new morale to go in there and try and stop those criminals hurting anyone else. I hope the boy on the floor is okay.

As Mikan rushes through the door he immediately knows something is wrong. One of the gunmen that was giving orders to the public saw Mikan enter the bank ad turns to point his gun at her

'Alright, don't you dare come any closer girl or I will have to shoot someone and that could very well be you.'

'Okay, okay. I'm just going to close the door very slowly and you can see perfectly well that I am only a member of the general public. There's no need to worry.'

'No don't you dare move. I know who you are. I've see you in the newspapers and on TV. Your that cop that has taken so many of my men down.'

'Okay, I'm just going to let the door close on its own.'

As Mikan was saying this she slowly suck her right hand in to her handbag and as soon as she had felt the gun she grabbed it out and pointed it at the gunman that had his gun facing towards her.

'Now I don't think that any more people in this building need to get hurt so why don't we all just put down our weapons and no one will need to get into any more trouble.'

How it worked, Mikan doesn't know, nor will she ever know but the important thing is that it worked, be it for the two other gunmen involved in persuading their main man into surrendering or that it was just a stroke of luck that Mika was even able to convince him in the first place but the most important thing is that it worked.

**A/N: Hey that's it for now I hope you enjoyed it please REVIEW NOW PLEASE ad tell me what you thought thanks. **

**Gina. XOXO. **


	5. Chapter 5

Author's announcement:

Hey guys. Sorry I just need to tell you all that I am now updating/editing my existing fan fics so sorry for the inconvenience if you even bothered to read the fics all over again please do it would be greatly appreciated and it's nice to have the support of the people who actually do read my stories.

I'm going to put this message up on all of the fics so that anyone who has subscribed to be alerted by me if I actually did put up some more chapters so that everyone will now know.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you will re-read my fics when I do edit them.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Announcement:

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry for this big inconvenience but I have to inform you all that I am now in the process of editing my stories. The only problem I have is that I have to delete the stories of the site but not to worry I will upload them again and there will probably be some new changes in the stories to help them make more sense in the way it's read. So you may have to, if you want to, read them over again just so you get what's going on but I don't think the changes will be that major.

Okay that's all I have to say on the subject for now and just for all of you patient people I will be uploading a new story as soon as I fix up all of my existing ones. So look out for that please as well as looking out for the updated versions of the stories.

Bye,

Gina. XOXO.


End file.
